Toni Topaz
*Cheryl Dewitt Bukater *Alisha Daniels *Santana Lopez *Alex Russo *Andy Payne *Rory Regan *Theo Raeken *Jackson Whittemore *Prof. Snape |enemies= |relationship = *Cheryl Dewitt Bukater |blood = Half-blood |alias = |boggart = Being rejected by Cheryl |signature = | |skin = Latino |wand = |patronus = Pinguin |family = |adress = |marital = |sexualpartners = }}Toni Topaz is a half-blood witch. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin House. Biography Early life Much of Toni's early life remains unknown; however, she grew up in Riverdale and, at some point in her young life, it is presumed she completed the Serpents Initiation in order to join the Southside Serpents, though it remains unknown whether she met fellow Serpent, Sweet Pea, before or after joining. Hogwarts years Toni was sorted into Slytherin during her first year at Hogwarts. She has managed to complete the first three years without much incidents. Physical Appearance Toni is a beautiful teenage girl, with dark brown hair with stand-out light pink highlights. Additionally, she has a small frame, light brown skin, and almond-shaped, brown eyes. Toni also appears to love wearing jewelry, as she is seen to be wearings rings, earrings, and occasionally seen with different types of necklaces. She also has a bellybutton piercing. Like Jughead, she is also seen to be wearing a hat sometimes, while at other times, she is seen to be wearing her iconic bandana. Personality and traits Toni shares similar traits with Jughead, such as seeking out justice and the truth in journalism. For those reasons, Jughead offered her a chance to join Southside High's newspaper, the Red and Black, as the photographer. Toni is both loyal and accepting to those whom she makes an instant connection with, as seen with Jughead. With him, she has shown a near instantaneous loyalty. Despite Jughead not being an official member of the Southside Serpents gang, Toni and the rest of the Serpents have demonstrated that they are willing to protect him at all costs, as they consider him one of their own, identifying Jughead as a "Serpent by Blood". Though, Toni has exhibited more than just loyalty towards Jughead. Proven by a kiss they shared in the trailer, Toni has been shown to have romantic feelings for Jughead. She and Jughead also share a sense of humor, a particularly sarcastic one, as seen when she suggested that Betty loosen up her Ponytail to help her think better. Above all else, Toni is very outspoken about her feelings towards the negativity in which they are viewed by Northsiders, while she, on the other hand, sees them as the privileged, that's constantly looking down upon them and demonizing them for their actions. Toni is also very open about herself as seen with Jughead, she admitted to him that she also took an interest in women like she did with men. Admitting to Jughead that she is a bisexual, and isn't ashamed to admit that she is Character Description Toni is a vivacious member of the Southside Serpents, who is known for her signature pink hair and impressive appetite. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Females Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1991 Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Toni Topaz's possessions Category:Topaz Family Category:Slytherin House Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:LGBT Characters Category:Half-bloods Category:1980 births